


Wanting This To End (Will It Ever?)

by AutumnMelon



Series: Wow, another Tommy-centric fic :0 [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Based of one of his streams, Emotional Hurt, Exiled Tommyinnit, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, No Romance, Rain, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Short Story, Snow, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMelon/pseuds/AutumnMelon
Summary: Up in the sky so far it's started snowing, and Tommy never wants to go back down.It's finally peaceful.
Relationships: None
Series: Wow, another Tommy-centric fic :0 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Wanting This To End (Will It Ever?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i’m alone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000884) by [taywastaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywastaken/pseuds/taywastaken). 



Dream had given Tommy a trident, for a 'party joke'.

They had fun. Even if no one came to the party, it was okay. (No it wasn't)

When it started to rain, Dream had told him that he could fly in it, as it is water. Tommy was so excited, he flew in the rainy sky, over and over. And once, he got carried away.

He went up, and up, and up. Until snow surrounded him instead of rain and the ground was no longer visible. He was alone in the sky. The enchanted trident in his hand slowly slipped from his grasp, but he didn't have to energy to grab it. 

Tommy could faintly hear Dream speaking through his communicator, but the words were inaudible to him. He couldn't care less about that green bastard. 

His mind was focused on the sky around him. 

It was so cold, the gentle snow falling down on him, but by now, the blonde was used to it. Everything in his life seemed cold and cruel since his exile from ~~L'manberg~~ there. The clouds were under him, a dark blue void filling his sight in every angle. 

The wind rushed around the boy, though there was no sound to him, it was silent. Tommy let his heavy eyelids close over his dull blue eyes, he was so tired, but he could never get any sleep. The serenity of the scene washed over him in waves, and for once, he felt okay.

He never wanted to go back down, down there was the cruel truth of it all. There was wars and violence down there, Tommy was tired of it. Unlike ~~his brother~~ Techno said, he never wanted to be a hero. He just wanted ~~his home,~~ peace ~~, a family again.~~ And up here was seemed like the closest he could get.

Up here it was quiet, no more thoughts of lava; no more static lurking in his mind. Not Tubbo, Wilbur, nor Dream were on his mind. 

Over the days that turned into weeks, and than into months, a sadness was uncovered within him. One he didn't know existed. Being without a home or friends that actually cared was hard, and on top of that, the boy was forced to live by himself in unexplored lands. but now it seemed all his problems were gone. He wanted the bad feelings to go away, and now that it has, it has never been so peaceful.

Tommy could almost hear Chip playing in the far distance. The one disc made him feel not so lonely in the world. _I wonder if this is how Clara feels._ Echoes in his mind as he gives a faint smile towards the, higher, sky. 

Even though Tommy's falling now, he isn't worried. This is the first time he has felt _okay_ in a long time. He wants to enjoy it.

_"Maybe it is my time to die."_

He landed in water.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy :D Thanks for reading!! Hope you liked it, leave a comment if you did! I enjoy reading comments. 
> 
> :)


End file.
